1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method that will prevent a human being from operating a motor vehicle if that human being is intoxicated or under the effects of hallucinating drugs. The system includes the use of a galvanic detector that can continuously measure the alcohol or toxicity level of the human being in conjunction with override switches to prevent the motor vehicle from being started or operated after impairment levels of alcohol are detected.
2. Description of Related Art
Although much progress has been made in the United  States of America against drunk drivers in the last decade, drunk driving continues to be the number one factor in fatal automobile and vehicle wrecks in the United States. The deaths, injuries and destruction caused by drunk drivers is totally preventable. Though systems have been devised that disable a motor vehicle based on a driver's alcohol level, such systems, because of the complexity, have not been employed as too costly or too easy to circumvent. Some devices have used coordination measurement which requires the user to push buttons in a random order within a given amount of time in order to allow the vehicle to be started. Other systems have used detectors for analyzing the breathe of the vehicle operator in order to start the car.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,615 issued to Ivey Jr., et al., Oct. 19, 1999, shows a system for monitoring and covering the use of a hand operated machine by an impaired individual through detection of toxins in the individual. This system uses vapor from an individual's hands that is drawn through a sampling apparatus. The resultant signal is used to estimate the alcoholic content of the individual. The complexity of this system, the overall accuracy and the expense would seem to limit its use on a practical  level.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,443 issued to Simon, Jun. 3, 1986, shows a sobriety interlock which includes an apparatus for detecting alcohol on the breathe that is connected into the ignition system of a vehicle. The use of breathe analyzers which are not that accurate and which require an initial sensing is not practical for use in conjunction with a vehicle during its operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,161 issued to Conners, et al., Feb. 26, 1991, shows another breathe alcohol testing system that may be used in conjunction with a vehicle. Although the breathe analyzer of this device may be highly accurate, its interaction with a vehicle which requires a person driving to breath into constantly is impractical. Another human being could breath into the device in order to get the car started.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,382 issued to Gaddy, Jul. 9, 1974, shows a system for inhibiting motor vehicle operation by inebriated drivers. This device uses a breathe analyzer that measures the alcohol level in order to prevent the car from starting.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,116 issued to Takeuchi et al., May 14, 1974, shows a device for detecting mental impairment  in a driver that includes a degree of fatigue or drunkenness. This device uses critical flicker frequency for judging the mental ability which has been termed fusion of a flicker for operating a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,292 issued to Ivey Jr., Aug. 11, 1998, also shows a device to prevent hand operated machines from being operated by an impaired individual by measuring toxins of the person. The system measures and detects the toxins in an individual that can have sensors that interact with the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,845 issued to DuBois, Sep. 23, 1986, shows an apparatus for preventing operation of machinery by one who is intoxicated. The devices uses an alcohol sensor located near the control panel on a portion of the steering wheel.
While many of the devices in the prior art attempt to solve the problem of preventing a person who is intoxicated from operating a motor vehicle, the complexity and expense of the units make it impractical for use in present day automobiles and road vehicles. The present invention overcomes these problems by providing a direct, continuous, galvanic measurement through the epidermis of a person operating a vehicle as to the alcohol or toxin level  of the person operating the vehicle that can be continuously supplied to a sensing and actuating system that can be used to inhibit the ignition, steering lock or other parts of the vehicle to prevent a person who has a predetermined amount of alcohol or toxins in his system from driving the vehicle. The present system will be economical to install and practical for use to prevent drunk driving and save thousands of lives and perhaps billions in medical, insurance and social service (government) dollars.